1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for mounting a speaker, and more particularly to a structure capable of easily mounting a speaker on a car utilizing a pocket provided on a side lining of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one method for mounting a speaker on a car, there has been proposed to utilize a pocket portion formed on a side lining of the car. To accomplish this method, a pocket is detached out of its installed position and subjected to various processing or the pocket is removed to allow the speaker to be installed in place of the pocket.
However, this conventional method involves a considerable number of processing steps, and yet satisfactory result cannot always be attained.